


【勋兴】《人间》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《人间》5

《人间》

清醒点吧，老婆不哄，是要炸的。

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

瓷杯磕在大理石台面上，叮当一声脆响，吴世勋起身，做了一次深呼吸。  
看着边伯贤轻车熟路的坐在自家沙发上，摆弄着手机，还真是没有一丝一毫作为客人的拘谨。  
吴世勋有时候觉得，他对人的了解真的不够透彻。比如，永远想不通这个人在想什么。

“你要喝红茶还是绿茶？”吴世勋打开水龙头，洗了一下杯子。  
“随便，”边伯贤抬了下眼皮，“你要是愿意，给我喝点酒也行。”  
“我今天有点累，没有再出门送你的打算了，你最好别喝醉。”吴世勋耸耸肩，找了包红茶出来。  
“这几天忙着开机的事，演员马上进组了，我忙里偷闲来看看你。”边伯贤放下手机，整个头放在沙发的沿儿上，盯住在厨房的吴世勋。  
吴世勋手上动作顿了一下，“那你倒还是像从前一样的忙。”  
边伯贤翻身，靠在沙发上叹气，“我哪像你们呀，一个小公司罢了，还要大伙儿分，不励精图治就要被乌眼鸡一样的哥哥扫地出门了。”  
吴世勋一时语塞，不知道该怎么往下接话。

“所以，我今天真的不能在这里睡吗？”边伯贤怀里抱着抱枕，对着吴世勋撒娇。  
吴世勋端了红茶，放在边伯贤面前，“你要真不想走，客房随你挑选。”  
边伯贤的脸上露出得逞的笑容，“你看，我就知道你还喜欢我。”  
吴世勋看着边伯贤得意的样子，“我说让你客房睡，又没有让你和我睡。”  
边伯贤吹了吹还在冒热气的红茶，“哪怕你不承认，但是你的心里还是有我。”  
吴世勋失笑，“这不能代表什么。”

人心不是水龙头。  
那么多年的感情，不是一声令下就能瞬间关上闸。  
况且存着歉意在前，他不想一次又一次伤他的心。

边伯贤垂着眼睛，吴世勋觉得有些尴尬。  
也许是话说的有些重了？  
喉咙也不知道怎么涩涩的，“那你喝完早点睡，楼下的，随便哪一间都可以。”说完就抬腿准备上楼，却听到后面一声叹息。  
“喝好了，我该回去了。”边伯贤把茶杯放在茶几上，起身整了整衣衫。

送着边伯贤到了门口，看着他慢吞吞的穿着鞋子。吴世勋想说点什么，又觉得自己说什么好像都是错的。  
门口的灯有些昏暗，边伯贤的五官也有些模模糊糊的。  
“谢…”吴世勋才张嘴，边伯贤突然贴了上来，将他吻住。久违又熟悉的嘴唇触感，原地僵住的吴世勋挂了一脑门的冷汗，虽然这是在自家门口，大概率不会被别人看到，可是一种背德的内疚感却如潮水般涌来。

他握住边伯贤的肩膀，准备把人和自己分开的时候，突然看到有车灯闪了闪，一辆红色的小跑稳稳停在了边伯贤的车旁。  
脑子当机了一秒，唇瓣分开，他说出的第一句话，“张艺兴？”  
边伯贤先是满脸疑惑，而身后的一声，“边总？”让他顿时陷入更深的疑惑之中。

朴灿烈像个鸵鸟一样缩在驾驶座上，他不知道自己该不该下车。  
他简直不知道自己到底在干什么。  
这些有钱人这么会玩儿啊！

今晚载着张艺兴，还没进松园的大门，一路闷头抽烟的张艺兴，兴许是吹了大半个钟头的冷风清醒了些，突然开口，“我今天确实，有点过分了哦？”  
朴灿烈转头去看张艺兴，看到他那张纠结的小脸，“两口子嘛…就……”  
张艺兴闭眼了两秒，“掉头吧，送我去悦澜。”  
朴灿烈猛踩了一下刹车，两个人一起往前倾了一倾，他转头，“哈？”  
“看到那条路了没，一直往南开。”张艺兴抬手指了指，不再说话。

现在，张艺兴一个人站在外面，笼在前灯的光束里，有些看起来着实势单力薄。  
朴灿烈一直纠结要不要下去给张艺兴壮壮声势。  
可是，莫说这“捉奸现场”的另一位主人公，正是自己的老板。  
就是自己，不也是所谓“奸夫”吗？

张艺兴快走了两步，离着门口那两人还离着几米，“哟，边总大半夜在我家门口，刚来还是才走啊？”  
边伯贤回头勾起唇，饶有兴味的看着张艺兴，“别多想，只是故地重游。”  
他看着张艺兴的表情，恶趣味的低低补了一句，“而…已。”

“朴灿烈，那麻烦你送你家边总回去吧。”张艺兴回头，叫了声倚在车门上，正试图cos木头的朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈啊了一声，倒是吸引了边伯贤的目光。  
眼神在两个人身上来回移动了几下，带着戏谑的，“不用，我清醒的很。”  
说完，转头看了眼身后的吴世勋，“那咱们说好了，回见。”  
抬腿下楼，从张艺兴身边路过的时候，还不忘轻轻的笑了一声。

两个车一前一后消失在楼下，吴世勋脑子里像是装进了一桶浆糊。  
是，要解释。  
但是，这算什么狗血局面。  
他没理由诘问张艺兴为什么突然深夜回家。  
也没什么理由解释为什么和前男友在家门口接吻。  
倒是张艺兴一脸沉稳的，先于自己一步进了家门，“进来说。”

桌上的茶杯还没收，红茶渍大剌剌在上头，明晃晃的宣告着，来过客人的事实并非虚妄。

“我最大的失败就是不该对你抱着一丝期待。”张艺兴陷进沙发里，挑眉看着吴世勋。  
“你想听到我怎么讲？”吴世勋把茶杯收进水池中，折身回来。  
“我厌倦极了这狗屁不如的婚姻，两个好好的人为什么非要互相折磨。”张艺兴身子前倾，手肘靠在膝盖上。  
吴世勋靠在沙发背上，“虽然问你为什么去而复返十分唐突，但是我确实以为你今夜要和那个小模特共度春宵。”  
张艺兴嘁了一声，“我虽然非常不想告诉你，但是这是我唯一一次，想着顾忌一次你的感受。”

结果，掏出一颗心来，热乎乎的还没献到人家面前呢，就被反手拍到了地上。

张艺兴打量着吴世勋，“我甚至疑心，你是不是和边伯贤串通好了，拿我当冤大头骗婚呐。上次你被拍到，不就是陪他去吃饭了么？”  
吴世勋看着张艺兴的眼神带着些难以置信，“你别想那么复杂好不，你做生意不和客户吃饭？”  
张艺兴嗤笑一声，“我做生意从不陪客户睡觉。”  
吴世勋语塞，自证清白显然难于登天。

“我是清白的。”吴世勋也觉得，这句话讲出来真是苍白无力。  
张艺兴点点头，“哦？难道你们谈恋爱谈了十年，没有上过垒？好一句故地重游，倒像是我鸠占鹊巢。”  
吴世勋崩溃，“那这些，跟你又有什么关系呢？”

张艺兴没想到，吴世勋会这么硬邦邦的丢出这样一句话来，倒是愣了愣神。  
眼神复杂的盯了吴世勋一会儿，“我要真是你，就不会这么笨。你成日里惹恼了我有什么好处？咱们继续分居，到时候一样离。”  
吴世勋捏紧了拳头，紧咬着嘴唇。  
张艺兴起身，揽住吴世勋肩头，附在他耳边，“不过现在呢，我改主意了。我不离婚，呵，死也不离。”

说完，颇为潇洒的出了门。  
脚步声渐远，吴世勋憋了一肚子火没处发，一拳捶在茶几面儿上，发出一声闷响。

出了门的张艺兴，先去取了车。才拿出手机来，就看到助理发到自己邮箱的一些项目材料。  
手指在屏幕上打转，略微想了一想，拨通了个电话，“喂？上次你说的，我全买了。”  
对面显然是没有想到，愣了片刻赶忙称好。  
张艺兴搂了把方向盘，“行，明儿见。”

或许是从来都可以从心所欲。  
或许只是憋着一口气。  
随便吧，老子凭什么要跟你在这儿感受人间疾苦。

“都在这儿了？”张艺兴早早的到了，等着对面的人落了座，然后把东西都摆在自己面前。  
那人点头，一样一样的摆弄着给张艺兴展示，“包括母本。”  
张艺兴伸手，拿起来垫了垫，“现在的年轻人没什么职业道德啊？第一年出来混？”  
来人显然没听懂张艺兴话中之话。  
张艺兴摇摇头，“这组照片，狠狠敲了吴世勋一笔吧？”  
身后雕花的屏风上，因为冷气过剩，似是凝结着一层薄霜。自己的小动作被张艺兴点破，使得他觉得有些局促不安。

“那真是忒不地道了点儿。”张艺兴哼了一声，将照片重重摔在了茶案上，“讹完吴世勋，又转头想在我这里捞一笔，你倒是打定了主意我会乖乖买账。”  
狗仔感觉自己身体微微有点颤抖，紧咬着唇。  
张艺兴端起茶杯喝了一口，“不过呢这次，我买。我出吴世勋给你的三倍，全部都要。”  
狗仔抬起头，看了看一脸悠闲的张艺兴。  
喉结动了动，刚想说谢谢老板，却见张艺兴抄起茶杯用力掼在地上。茶杯顿时随着残茶摔了个粉碎，茶水蜿蜿蜒蜒流了一地。  
“你知道吧？我和狗仔打交道的时候，你还不知道在哪儿呢。”张艺兴眯眼笑了笑，“如果下一次，还搞这种不上道儿的动作，我就替你们行业清清门户。要你一只手，让你永远端不了相机，不过分吧？”

看着抖若筛糠的小狗仔攥着支票出了门，张艺兴啧了两声，“安迪，出来吧。”  
里间走出来一个穿着干练套装的年轻女子，“张总，我们回公司？”  
张艺兴指了指桌上的东西，“拿去和我的媒体朋友们聊聊吧，多聊几家。”  
安迪愣住，手也不知道该不该伸。

张艺兴抬眼看了眼僵在原地的安迪，“去吧，我今儿高兴，就当行善积德了，全部白给。”

安迪身子僵了僵，却也不是没见过风浪，利落的俯身把一桌子东西往手袋里收揽。  
“把明天的会改到下午，”张艺兴看了眼腕表，“叫参会人员再过两个小时，公司会议室集合。”

tbc.


End file.
